Future Days
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Honestly, Nagisa shouldn't have been so surprised when he was shot by a baby. He has seen a lot of things in his time as an assassin (including but not limited to a screaming painting, an octopus teacher, killer pudding, and more). And yet, there was still a sense of shock when an infant pulled out a bazooka and shot him.


**A/N: In case you don't know Reborn (a totally awesome anime/manga btw. If you don't know it, you should check it out, because Tsuna is my other other other son.), Imma write a little bit explaining the mechanics of what happened. If you already know, then go ahead and skip this and read.**

 **Basically, in the KHRverse, there is a weapon called the 10 Years Bazooka that will send the victim ten years into the future. So in this fanfic, Nagisa has been shot by a mysterious baby** **Reborn** **and is knocked out and sent to a forest. Find out what happens when Nagisa notices not all is as it should be,**

 **Prompt: Future**

* * *

In all honesty, it was probably Nagisa's fault that he was in this mess. He should have been more alert even if he wasn't on a mission. Just because he wasn't being hired to kill targets at the moment didn't mean other people were all going to stop trying to assassinate their own targets as well. In fact, an opposing assassin had been hired to shoot and kill him not only a week ago. Two weeks ago, Nagisa was almost ran over several times by an unmarked van after the driver decided to chase him throughout the town. Almost a month ago now, Nagisa had to awkwardly excuse himself as another assassin tried to seduce him and distract him long enough for them to slip a poison pellet in his drink. In hindsight, Nagisa really should have expected someone to try and kill him this week.

That being said, this was the first time Nagisa had ever been shot by _an infant._

Needless to say, Nagisa's awakening was a mess of confusion. Despite the fact that Nagisa had been most definitely shot _by a child_ , he was still somehow alive. His mouth wasn't dry, so Nagisa doubted he had been drugged. Aside from the slight buzz at the back of Nagisa's head, there was no pain. That still didn't mean he wasn't injured though, so he patted around his bones lightly to test for any breaks or twists. When there were none, Nagisa checked for any rips or tears in his clothing that could show any stab wounds that he couldn't feel due to shock. When nothing came up, Nagisa blinked and brushed back his hair as he ran over what he knew.

He didn't seem to have any wounds, internal or external, nor did he seem to have been drugged. Fortunately, Nagisa was perfectly fine aside from the confusion that was slowly turning the buzz at the back of his head into a headache.

Suddenly, a loud crack resounded within the forest.

Nagisa snapped his head towards a sharp, breaking sound, eyes meeting a small woodland creature. Nagisa breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself down enough that his thoughts weren't a blur. He watched his surroundings, analyzing the trees surrounding him as well as the chances of anyone hiding nearby. The forest seemed to be empty aside from the small squirrel that had broken the stick. Shaking his head, Nagisa used the tree he had been leaning on while unconscious to pull himself up. After giving the small clearing another look, Nagisa walked towards the distant path he could distantly make out now that he was standing. There was nothing there that could tell Nagisa where he was or why he was there.

Nagisa watched the path from behind the tree's coverage for at least an hour, looking at the people who passed through and how they acted in hopes it might tell him more about where he was. Unfortunately, it seemed like the path was mostly frequented by couples, leading to Nagisa awkwardly edging away to a spot further down the path every time a couple decided they didn't care about privacy anymore. After the fifth time Nagisa was forced to move farther down the path, Nagisa promised himself that if he and Karma ever had the need to express PDA in public, he would make sure they never did anything on a public path in order to make sure no other poor soul had went through the same amount of internal screaming as he was now. Luckily, Nagisa was able to find out that he hadn't been moved far from where he had been shot by the baby, so at least Nagisa had the comfort of not being smuggled to another country.

Armed with the knowledge of where exactly he was, Nagisa exited the forest quickly in order to escape the next couple entering the forest. They weren't even a few steps inside the grove of trees, and there were hands going places they really shouldn't go in public. Once he was a safe distance away, Nagisa pulled out his phone to call Karma and tell him about the totally crazy thing that just happened to him. Nagisa heard the phone beep and opened his mouth to begin his tale before he was cut off by a very unfamiliar voice telling him things that he couldn't comprehend.

Nagisa blinked and called once again only to hear the same words repeated by the same voice.

" _I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed can no longer be reached. Please try another number."_

Nagisa's mind was beginning to go into overdrive. Why on Earth was Karma's number not connected? There was no way Karma had let the bill go unpaid. The redhead may be lazy, but he was always sure to repay debts. What else could it be though? Karma wouldn't need to disconnect his phone unless something bad had happened.

Something bad that could have happened while Nagisa was knocked out in the forest.

Nagisa's feet were running towards Karma's house before his mind had caught up. When Nagisa arrived at Karma's house, he almost wished that his mind had stayed in the unfocused haze.

Karma's house was in ashes. What remained of the house was in shambles and was well on its way to becoming ash as well. Nagisa stumbled into the house's remains, his feet unconsciously leading him to where Karma's room used to stand. If Nagisa closed his eyes, he could still imagine where Karma's bed stood and even where the redhead kept all of his plans for pranks. Nagisa clenched his fists tightly as guilt began to sink into his very being.

He should have been here.

He should have stopped this.

Nagisa fell to his knees and began to wish the hot ashes would catch him aflame too, so he could at least repent in that way.

Except… That the ashes weren't hot at all. In fact, they were _cold_ as if they had been there for a long time. Nagisa made a small, confused noise at the back of his throat before opening his eyes and looking at his surroundings more closely. Now that he was somewhat more sensible, Nagisa could tell that there was no smoke coming from the ground despite all of the ashes. There were no neighbors running to help or the distinct whine of a fire truck. So whatever had happened here must have happened long enough ago for all of the heat to leave the ashes. Nagisa moved to stand up before he heard the very clear, very distinct click of a gun. He felt the cold metal press against his head as a low, gruff voice growled behind him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with us."

The ride to wherever his kidnappers were taking him was surprisingly pleasant if Nagisa was honest. Despite the fact Nagisa couldn't move much as well as the fact his hands were bound together, it was definitely better than some of the other times Nagisa had been captured. He was comfortably strapped in the backseat with what felt like two people on either side of him in case Nagisa decided that falling out of a car at fifty miles per hour was a good idea. A blindfold covered his eyes but at least he wasn't knocked out this time. Compared to the last time he was kidnapped and forced into a trunk of a car next to a shovel and rake, this kidnapping was definitely a lot more nice. Of course, Nagisa was still on high alert and frantically running through several plans in case he needed to escape quickly, but Nagisa could at least appreciate nice commodities when he had them. Just as Nagisa had grabbed the knife hidden up his sleeve and began to cut through the tough rope binding his arms, the car jerked to a stop. Nagisa would have went flying if one of the people sitting next to him had not have roughly grabbed him before he faceplanted into the center console.

Nagisa was yanked out of the car and practically carried towards wherever the kidnappers were taking him. A sliver of light coming through the bit of blindfold that Nagisa had managed to wiggle open told him that they would soon be arriving at a large, grandiose home with an obviously expensive front door. Nagisa breathed deeply before opening his eyes and breaking through what remained of the rope. He forced a stumble, catching the person dragging him along off guard and flicked out his blade fully as the rope binding his arms fell away. The blade was at the throat of the man holding Nagisa the moment his arms were free. Nagisa heard a loud intake of breath and allowed a small smile to slip on his face before he pulled off the blindfold with his free hand and viewed his surroundings fully. His eyes kept roving constantly as they adjusted. The worst thing to happen was to be caught off guard after being free and proving himself hostile. Surprisingly enough, apparently nobody liked a hostile captive these days.

Nagisa's sight finally fully returned only to leave him in confusion. Was that…? Before Negisa could continue, a loud series of claps erupted behind him. Nagisa automatically jerked towards the noise, roughly jostling the man he still had captive. The man groaned and tried to jerk away only to have Nagisa tighten his grip and dig his knife into the man's neck deep enough to lightly scratch the skin. When Nagisa saw who was clapping, he had to tense up in order to avoid dropping everything in shock.

Standing before Nagisa was none other than Karma Akabane.

Nagisa's eyebrow furrowed in confusion as he looked at Karma as his eyes began to take in more of the details. The redhead both was and wasn't Karma. He definitely _looked_ like Karma, but he had faint traces of age.

The Karma in front of him had to be at least 27 years old.

"Ah, I forgot how good you were at this even back then. Although I wonder if you would have played the innocent role so easily these days…"

Nagisa blinked and watched Karma in confusion, which seemed to be enough for the man in Nagisa's grip to slip away. Nagisa quickly jumped away from where the man went with his knife ready in his hand. Karma lookalike or not, there was no way to tell if he wanted to harm Nagisa or not. Karma seemed to watch this and lazily waved a hand at the guards, who were already preparing themselves to jump at Nagisa.

"Please. Can't you all even recognize your mentor? I'll have to make sure to remind Nagisa about this moment when he gets back, so you all will always remember who is above you."

The guards all winced before giving Nagisa another glance and reluctantly relaxing. Nagisa watched the whole scene with wide eyes. Karma's smile grew as he opened his arms.

"Nagisa! How's your sneak peek of the future treating you? Not too many cuts and bruises, I hope."

Karma's words became sharper at the end, making some of the more tense guards wince once more. Nagisa watched the whole room nervously, eyes jumping from Karma to the guards and back. Karma snickered and held out a hand for Nagisa to take.

"Still untrusting, I see. Good. You shouldn't trust people, Nagisa. Especially not here."

Nagisa eyed Karma's hand and bit his lip as he considered taking it. Curiosity won out in the end, and Nagisa put his hand in Karma's outstretched one. Karma's snickers returned as he used his free hand to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle them. Nagisa scowled at the attempt, making Karma lose any intention of hiding his amusement and letting loud laughter out. Karma began to walk and half pull Nagisa with him as he began to talk about how things were in the future and about all the little things that would come. He chatted mindlessly about the paintings that hung around the house and how much Nagisa, the one from this future, felt about them. Before Nagisa could stop himself, he spoke.

"What happened to your house? I...I went by there earlier, and it was completely destroyed…"

Karma's eyebrows rose before he answered.

"Funny story actually. You see, _you_ of all people burned that house down. It's been a couple years since that happened, but I believe it had something to do with a businesswoman who you thought was attempting to seduce me and steal my company's secrets. She found out where I lived and showed up to break inside and kill me and then steal all of my hidden documents. Unluckily for her, neither I nor my documents were there at the time. Even worse for her, _you_ were there and took care of her long before I ever reached the house. Although I still wonder to this day whether or not burning her as well as my house down was necessary."

Karma shot Nagisa a look that seemed to say that Karma suspected something else was also in play when taking down the woman. Nagisa's cheeks began to burn brightly at the implication before looking towards the paintings hanging on the wall. A hot breath appeared by Nagisa's ear, darkening Nagisa's blush.

"That artwork is called _L'Assassin_ _Piège_. It was something I had painted for you after your first mission away from home."

Nagisa jerked away and gripped his ear. Wide eyes watched Karma's every move as Nagisa's heart pounded loudly in his chest. Nagisa subconsciously wondered when Karma had become so, so _perverse_. Karma chuckled again before smiling at Nagisa fondly.

"While I love seeing you like this again, I still have to wonder why Reborn chose to send you into the future. Ah, speaking of which," Karma eyed his watch and continued. "Your time here should be up soon in a matter of minutes."

Karma ruffled Nagisa's hair with a fond smile.

"Live life, kiddo. Don't be afraid to let loose every once in awhile. And don't worry about younger me. As long as you're there, he will definitely always stick on the right track no matter where he seems to be going.."

Nagisa jerked away and sulkily corrected his hair before his eyes widened.

"Ah! Karma! What about Korosensei? What happens to him? Do we kill him or save him?"

Karma's smile grew as he began.

"It's a long story really, but I'll try to cut it short for you. You see, what we did to Korosensei wa-"

The rest of Karma's words were lost in the wind as a loud poof erupted around Nagisa. He blinked and looked around, almost expecting to see the older Karma holding confetti and laughing. Instead, Nagisa's eye met the Karma of his time looking as confused as he did. Nagisa blinked before the memories of the older Karma came back to him. A blush appeared on his cheeks. When Karma looked at him strangely, Nagisa shook his head and looked at Karma solemnly.

"Never become a pervert, Karma. _Never_."


End file.
